


Mark Me Knot A Savage

by KnottheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Biting, Claiming, Dubious Consent, First Time, Human Sacrifice, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, Wolf Derek Hale, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: “The wolves do not show kindness in the face of fear. You must prove your strength to them, or they will slaughter you.”He decided right then and there as they finally made their way to the clearing he would not become the pack’s bitch, instead he would prove his strength to them and hope they showed him mercy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 58
Kudos: 516





	Mark Me Knot A Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Please reread the tags just in case something is not of interest!! If I missed any tags please tell me but other than that you have been warned

Stiles couldn’t believe he’s the village sacrifice. Well, ok, he can actually believe it since he’s only one of five virgins in the whole town and pretty half the people there hate him to a degree. He’s not sure why; unless you count the many times he’s blown up a neighbors mailbox, gotten into trouble with the law, or having pulled one too many pranks on a few certain people. But here he is getting dragged out to the woods on a full moon, wearing nothing but a white shift that makes him feel like a damsel getting led to the slaughter. Which, actually is pretty much how this is going to go.

It doesn’t make any sense either-not the virgin part, that makes complete sense, after all who would want to be with a spastic annoying brainiac who can’t keep his mouth shut for a minute. But the sacrifice part, that's what has him in a loop. 

The wolves haven’t asked for a sacrifice for years, since Stiles was eleven years old that was when the last one was called for before the wolves just went quiet. He remembers that night too well. Remembered the fear and anger swarming the town and how some people believed the hunters should just go into the woods and kill the beast, but the Argent’s had left years ago after something went down in the woods and had then run for their lives. Stiles had snuck out the night they were leading Amelia to the woods, she had been wearing the same thing Stiles is now and looked like she was going to burst into tears any moment. Stiles had followed them secretly all the way to the clearing where they would leave her to be met by the wolves, the clearing was marked with a massive totem pole that had ten wolf heads carved into the wood.

It was a terrifying  _ monstrosity _ that made a chill run up Stiles’ spine as he saw the huge thing, but the worst part was you could see the dried up blood splatter that sunk into the wood from years and years of the sacrifice going on. The men had said one last word to Amelia before leaving her to the wolves, one of them had told her something that haunted Stiles.

“The wolves do not show kindness in the face of fear. You must prove your strength to them, or they will  _ slaughter _ you.”

Slaughter. It was such a stronger word to use than kill. Stiles stayed quietly in the bushes wanting to see what would happen when the wolves came to take her away. He wondered if they were wolves or just savages that wore the skin of wolves. He was so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed their arrival until he heard the girl sobbing, looking up Stiles felt his heart freeze as he watched the wolves surround Amelia. She pleaded with them to let her go or show mercy, got down on her knees as she sobbed mumbled words of pleas. 

The Alpha; a wolf the size of a horse with fur the color of darkness and eyes like blood, it snarled at her and suddenly the rest were on her. Some snapped their jaws into her skin and dragged her around like a toy before letting her go, others fucked her like she was nothing but to be used for their own pleasure. Stiles watched in almost morbid fascination as one by one the male wolves fucked Amelia, their tapered cocks slipping into her until she was stuck on their knots like a whore in a crowd of men. She cried and cried, never stopping as the minutes passed. One wolf pissed on her and chuffed like it was laughing at her humiliation before kicking up dirt and walking away. When the wolves were finished with her, the Alpha, who had just sat by and watched the whole thing with disinterest in his eyes padded over to the broken girl. He sniffed at her and when she made one broken sound the Alpha’s jaws met her head and tore it off clean. The head rolling on the ground from it was tossed from the body.

The wolves howled and left her body to rot. While the town mourned for her loss and cursed the wolves.

Stiles had ran back home, the words the man had told Amelia running through his mind over and over again until it became a mantra he would repeat to himself.

This time he knew what they meant. The wolves did not like weakness and would kill you for showing it. Stiles would not become like that poor girl had become, nothing but a bitch for the pack to use for fun before getting bored and then killing her like a pig. Stiles shuddered at the thought of him being used like that, a tightness coiling in his stomach. He decided right then and there as they finally made their way to the clearing he would not become the pack’s bitch, instead he would prove his strength to them and hope they showed him mercy.

“I’m sorry it had to end like this, son.” One of the town's men told him. He was a deputy that had worked with his father for years and was close to the old man.

The Sheriff wasn’t allowed to come along with Stiles, everyone knew the man would put up a fight until he had his son safe with him, so they had to lock him in his own house for the night. Stiles nodded to the men in silence, knowing there was nothing else for either of them to say as he watched them leave. Once they were out of sight, Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before the wolves would appear so he had to make use of what he could. Looking around, Stiles spotted a hefty looking fallen branch that could be used as a makeshift baseball bat. He was good with bats, like a pro at them so he quickly scrambled over to the branch and picked the thing up. When he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, he knew it was time.

Turning around Stiles watched as the pack approached him from the thicket of the woods. There were seven of them in total, all ranging from the size of a small horse to a full grown horse, the Alpha was the one that caught Stiles eyes the most. Eyes the color of hot coals stared at him boredly, while the others looked at him like he was a new game to play with. He waited in silence for what was to come next. Finally, the Alpha growls to signal the others to attack and they do, but Stiles came prepared. It helps that he’s suffered through so many of Finstock’s lacrosse suicide drills that he can easily duck and dodge the fangs that are coming his way, he takes the massive branch in his hand and smashes it against the snout of the grey wolf that tries to sneak up on his side. It howls with pain and scampers backwards while two blond wolves try to snap at him, again he steps back and takes a swing hitting both of them before getting knocked off his feet by the dark brown wolf. 

Stiles grits his teeth as fangs sink into his arm, close enough to break the bone. He takes a deep breath and shoves his fingers into the wolf's eye before scratching down. It pulls off immediately, whimpering when blood drips to the grown from where Stiles knows he’s scratched the eye open. Taking the branch once more, Stiles uses it to hold off the other wolves. 

First he dodges and avoids them getting near him, baring his own teeth in a feral way that has one of them stepping backwards. When the grey wolf comes at him again its teeth shred his shift and tears it off his body. Unbothered, Stiles runs forward and knocks his shoulder into the wolf's side, throwing it off its paws. One of the wolves jumps at his back and pins him down but Stiles just bites his front paw hard enough for blood to fill his mouth and the wolf is off him immediately, he knows his blunt teeth probably didn’t do enough damage but it's enough for him to scramble back to his feet. Another one jumps at Stiles and tries to pin him down again, but he slams his fist into its snout waiting for an opening as it steps back before wrapping his arms around the wolf’s throat and squeezing tight enough to cut off its windpipes. The wolf whines and whimpers, pawing at the ground for a way to escape, only Stiles keep this hold until fangs dig into his bleeding arm and yank him off. This time the wolves circle around him, snarling in mixed ranges of fury at the pain he has caused. One of them is limping, while the others are in various ranges of hurt. 

A snarl so loud it has Stiles’s spine going rigid as the wolves step away from him, tails tucked between their legs as they stayed back to the edge of the clearing. When he looks up, Stiles comes face to face with the Alpha as it pads towards him. Gone is that bored look it had given him from the start, now there is a spark of interest in those red eyes. Now he must prove his worth to the Alpha.

The Alpha is faster than the others, snapping forward to grab Stiles's leg and pulling him down to the ground like a deer caught in a hunters trap. Adrenaline keeps him from falling out, and Stiles kicks at the wolf’s snout before throwing dirt and pebbles into its eyes. It snarls and shakes its head, but Stiles is already reacting by kicking his feet upwards into the wolf's soft underbelly. He rolls over and grabs his branch, spinning around quick enough to break the entire thing on the Alpha’s massive head. 

The crunch is thunderous is the silent clearing. He can hear the other wolves growling and snapping jaws at the sight before them as they watch on like an audience in the Colosseum. When he looks at the Alpha again the wolf looks pissed beyond all. It snarls an unhinged thing that has Stiles baring his own teeth and snarling back at him, it’s more human and guttural sounding to a wolf's natural one. But it still raises a challenge and the Alpha is on him in an instance. They wrestle in the dirt, rolling over one another as Stiles clings to the wolf's fur and avoids meeting his end with those massive fangs. Instead he twists his head and grabs one of the wolf’s ears in his mouth and bites until there is blood. 

Roaring, the Alpha throws Stiles off of him and then shakes itself as it stands back up. Grabbing the rock lying next to him, Stiles waits for the Alpha to approach him before twisting around and slamming the rock into its snout. He knocks an entire fang out of the wolf's mouth and watches as it tumbles to the ground. The silence that follows is breathtaking. Stiles waits for the Alpha to tackle him to the ground and rip out his throat, he’s too tired to keep fighting and knows his time is very limited. So this time when he feels a massive paw press down on his chest and push him to the ground, Stiles can only bare gritted teeth at the red eyes staring down at him. 

The Alpha makes a nose Stiles can’t understand and laps at his face. Startled by this, Stiles stays still as the wolf cleans his face off with its wet tongue. When the wolf seems finished with his face it starts dipping down to his chest, getting lower and lower until it’s wet snout noses against Stiles cock. Hissing at the coldness, Stiles feels his mouth fall open when the wolf doesn’t try to tear off his dick and instead laps at it almost hungrily. Stiles bites his bottom lip at the pleasure that spikes into his lower belly, feeling the heat pool down there until he glances and sees how hard he’s gotten. 

Precome already dribbling from he head and leaking onto his stomach that the Alpha quickly laps up. Suddenly he’s being flipped around onto his hands and knees and Stiles jerks a little when he feels pain shoot up his hurt arm, causing him to lean on his elbows as his ass is left raised in the air. He should feel humiliated by this, knowing that soon enough the Alpha is going to mount him next and shove it’s fat cock into his hole. He feels nervous knowing he hasn’t prepared for this to happen. The only times Stiles touched down there was when he was feeling especially horny and had some  _ really _ kinky gay porn playing. But still he’s only done it a handful of times to know something will tear when the Alpha fucks him. He has to bite his cheek to keep himself from whimpering at the knowledge of the pain to come, and is startled when he feels that cool tongue lapping over his hole. The Alpha takes it’s time with opening him up, it almost feels like the wolf is enjoying rimming Stiles as it huffs and nuzzles against his ass like it can’t help but try and get it’s tongue further inside. 

After a moment the Alpha finally pulls back before jumping up to place it’s heavy front paws on Stiles shoulders, pinning him down to the ground as it humps against his ass. Trying to fit its tapered cock into him, snarling when it misses its target. Getting impatient, Stiles reaches back and grips the base of the wolf's cock feeling it freeze up when he grabs it’s cock, it growls as if trying to warn Stiles not to try anything.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now shut up and let me  _ help _ you, you bigjackass.” Stiles hisses at the Alpha, waiting for him to stop growling. 

He gets a huff against the back of his neck, almost sounding annoyed with the way Stiles is talking back. Taking the moment to feel the girth of the wolf’s cock, Stiles feels his face enflame at the massive size of the Alpha’s cock. It’s so big that his fingers are inches away from even touching each other as he has his whole hand wrapped around the base where he knows the knot will swell and keep them tied. Swallowing, Stiles guides the Alpha’s cock against his ass until the head of it slips inside his wet hole and yelps when the wolf immediately snaps it’s hips until his cock is sunk all the way inside of Stiles. 

Falling back to his elbows, head bowed low, Stiles groans when he feels the Alpha immediately pick up the pace, hips fucking into him with no rhythm but with speed and power that would put all the men in Beacon Hills to shame. Fat furry balls slap against Stiles’s ass and he can’t help when he moans as the Alpha laps at his neck and nips gently at his ear like it’s playing coy with him. Claws dig into his back and Stiles just knows those are going to leave marks, that is if he lives to see the next day.

The Alpha huffs and puffs, tongue falling out of his mouth as he pants and howls while hips fuck into Stiles dripping hole. The other wolves jump up and howl with him, running around like they are in celebration for something Stiles doesn’t understand. His fingers grip the ground beneath him as the Alpha pounds into him with harsh snaps of the hip and he starts making these pathetic moaning noises that make him feel like a whore. But as Stiles thinks, if he were given the chance to have his virginity taken from him by a man or a wolf he would choose the wolf over and over again. 

He must be sick in the head if he desires to be fucked by an animal rather than a man, perhaps that’s why most of his classmates never showed interest in him. Always rolling their eyes or walking away before he got a word out of his mouth. Maybe that's why he was chosen to be sacrificed to the wolves on his eighteenth birthday. The wolf above him snaps it’s hips in a way that has Stiles crying out, his arms trembling just to keep himself up as the wolf fucks into him. 

Claws drag down his back, electing a moan from Stiles as those large paws wrap around his waist and slam Stiles hips back onto the Alpha’s cock. Not that he has to be convinced, Stiles already feels himself pressing back into the Alpha’s hold wanting more each time those hips slap against his own. At the first forming of the knot, Stiles feels drool start to slide down his chin when the knot grows thicker and thicker, the sound of his asshole squelching as the Alpha presses into him has him groaning. With a final push, the Alpha fucks his hips into Stiles once more and growls when the knot is finally inside of Stiles tight hole, he can’t stop the keening noise that falls out of his lips this time as he clenches around the massive girth inside him. 

Even though they’re locked together it doesn’t stop the wolf on top of him from jerking his hips into Stiles, trying to carve his cock deeper inside of the human as he grunts and growls in frustration. Stiles cries out when he feels jagged teeth bite into the soft flesh of his neck, his cock spurting onto the ground while the Alpha comes in thick, long ropes of cum inside of Stiles. Pulling it’s teeth away from his bleeding flesh, the Alpha throws its head back and howls so loud Stiles is sure the whole town can hear it’s triumphant cry. The Alpha stays where they're locked together, not trying to twist or turn around so they’re facing ass to ass, instead it snuffs and laps at Stiles bleeding wound. Making soft sounds as Stiles trembles beneath it’s behemoth form, the fur against his back is almost tickling as it is soft and Stiles feels consciousness slipping away from him as he starts to crash. When he opens his eyes again it’s to the Alpha shifting around before a scalding hot stream of piss is fucked into Stiles’s asshole, he groans as he looks down at how his bell is bulging from the load of come already inside of him. The Alpha is marking him with so much fluid everyone will be able to tell who Stiles belongs to.

Finally tugging his knot out of Stiles asshole, wet nose nudging against his legs until Stiles turns around to lay back on his sore ass that’s leaking. The Alpha raises his leg and sprays the last of it’s knot all over Stiles chest and face, the human sputtering at the sudden fluids on him. He glares at the look the wolf is giving him, like a wolfish-heh-grin before moving forward to lick at his skin. 

When the Alpha seems satisfied that Stiles smells enough like him, he pushes Stiles to his feet and crouches down waiting for Stiles to get onto his back. Stiles glances over to where the other wolves are, confused when none of them try to run over and get their turn at fucking him, instead they wait patiently at the edge where they entered earlier. Sighing, Stiles throws his legs over the Alpha’s back, wrapping his arms around the wolf’s throat and holds on as best as he can while the Alpha speeds through the woods. 

The last thing he remembers is thinking about how bright the moon looks on such a dark night.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want a chapter 2? :)


End file.
